Team Turbo
Tim Turbo ist eine auf dem gleichnamigen Youtubechannel Tim Turbo laufende Comedy-Serie von Moritz Stieber und Patrik Howanitz, die als Parodie auf die Kinderserie Tom Turbo begann, mit der Zeit jedoch immer mehr verschiedenste Klischees, Filme (z.B. Star Trek , Pulp Fiction , TRON , 2001:Odyssee im Weltraum , Shining , ...) und Themen (z.B. den Eurovision Songcontest, die Mohammed Karikaturen von Charlie Hebdo, den Fall um Josef Fritzl, ...) quer durch die Popkultur satirisch aufgriff. Hauptcharaktere thumb|left ▪''' Tim''' - (gesprochen von Moritz Stieber) Tim ist Thomas' sprechender Ventilator mit Drogenproblem (was die meiste Zeit Schmieröl-Kiffen ist, aber er sagt auf einer Party auch nicht zu irgendwelchen Pillen nein), wenig von seiner Umgebung mitbekommt. In Folge #3 erfüllte ihm das Christkind seinen Wunsch und verpasste ihm 111 Tricks (z.B. der Brieftauben-Trick, Instant-Schmierölbong, Axt, Maschinengewehr, Schrumpfstrahl, Hühnchen, ...). Tim wurde 1986 von Thomas und Bruno Blunzenschlatz gebaut. _____________________________________________________________________________________thumb ▪ Thomas - (gespielt von Moritz Stieber) Thomas ist der kettenrauchende, cholerische, pornoschauende Leiter des Detektivbüros "Tim Turbo" (das sich eigentlich wenig um tatsächliche Detektivfälle kümmert, weil es ihnen wurscht ist), und zudem ist er noch Alkoholiker. Er hasst so ziemlich alles und jeden (inklusive der Zuseher), interessiert sich für wenig (außer er kann damit Geld machen) und sucht immer nach einem Grund, sich aufzuregen. Wenn er Hilfe bei irgendwas braucht, wendet er sich an die "Detektive" (die Zuseher) und gibt ihnen ein Suchbild. Am Ende jeder Folge antwortet Thomas immer auf ausgewählte Kommentare und vergibt an diejenigen, die am schnellsten die Antwort aufs Suchbild der letzten Folge gefunden haben, eine persönliche Detektivurkunde. In den 80ern moderierte er gemeinsam mit Lukas eine Kindersendung namens Forschungsclub Royale (angelehnt an Thomas Brezinas Forscherexpress und das Neo Magazin Royale ) und baute gemeinsam mit Bruno Blunzenschlatz in einem Untergrundlabor Tim. _____________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|left▪ Lukas - (gespielt von Patrik Howanitz) Lukas ist ein Volksschulkind, das Thomas und Tim jede Folge in ihrem Detektivbüro besucht (wobei er mittlerweile praktisch schon dort wohnt) und von Thomas liebevoll als "zurückgebliebenes Scheißkind" bezeichnet wird. Er ist sehr naiv und gutgläubig, und wird wie aus seinen Erzählungen klar wird, offenbar in der Schule misshandelt und zuhause von seinem Vater verprügelt. Außerdem ist er Thomas' Lieblingsopfer von seinen Wutanfällen. Lukas' Alter ist aber ein Mysterium, da er schon in den 80ern gemeinsam mit Thomas den Forschungsclub Royale moderierte, und seitdem keinen Tag gealtert ist. Nebenbei hat Lukas auch seinen eigenen (fiktiven) Youtubechannel namens "Lukas macht Youtube" am Laufen, wo er sich durch verschiedene Youtubegenres wie Let'sPlay, Tutorials, Unboxing, Vlogs und co probiert, jedoch in jeder Kategorie versagt. _____________________________________________________________________________________ thumb▪ Fritzl Fantom - (gespielt von Georg Rauber) Fritzl Fantom ist der "Immer-wieder-mal" Bösewicht der Serie. Sein Name ist angelehnt an Josef Fritzl, den bekannten österreichischen "Kellerspezialisten" um es mal so zu nennen, und so wohnt auch Fritzl Fantom in einem Keller. Im Gegensatz zu Josef Fritzl trägt er aber gerne knallbunt und Maske, wie es sich für einen Bösewicht gehört. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte Fritzl Fantom in Folge #3 A very Tim Turbo Christmas , wo er Weihnachten stehlen wollte, indem er das Christkind entführt und in seinen Keller sperrt. Wie man sich denken kann, ist er psychisch ziemlich daneben, was ihn sehr unberechenbar macht. Da kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass Fritzl einfach so in der Nacht auftaucht, um Thomas in die Nudel zu treten, weil dieser eine gemeine Karikatur von ihm gezeichnet hat. Nebencharaktere thumb|left|272px ▪ Dr. Bruno Blunzenschlatz - (gespielt von Martin Holper) Bruno Blunzenschlatz ist ein hochgenialer Wissenschaftler, der mit seiner Hackmaschine Tim's Gedanken kontrollieren und sein Verhalten manipulieren kann, wie in Folge #8 Das Ende bei seinem ersten Auftritt zu sehen war. In Folge #12 Zurück in die 80er wurde klar, dass er gemeinsam mit Thomas 1986 Tim gebaut hat, Thomas jedoch Tim dann für seine eigenen Zwecke entführt hat, weswegen Blunzenschlatz nach Rache strebt. _____________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|246px ▪ HC Kukluckl - (gesprochen von Moritz Stieber) HC Kukluckl ist ein rassistischer kleiner Kobold, der im mit einem Fluch belegten Klavier von Jörg Haider lebte, bis Thomas ihn unabsichtlich befreite. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Folge #9 HC Kukluckl, der Kobold mit dem blauen Herz , wo er das Detektivbüro mit seinen hohlen Phrasen, rassistischem Gezeter und Einschleimversuchen durch Comics, Raps und Freibier terrorisiert. Sein oberstes Ziel ist es, Herrscher über Wien zu werden und den "roten Sumpf" vom Dreck zu befreien. Ähnlichkeiten zu real lebenden Personen sind natürlich purer Zufall. Oder auch nicht. Eher nicht. _____________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|left|272px ▪ Der Fernsehgott - (gesprochen von Stephen Hawking) Der Fernsehgott ist eine mysteriöse, offenbar allwissende und allmächtige Entität. Viel ist über ihn nicht bekannt, außer dass er offensichtlich für die dramaturgische Ordnung im Tim Turbo Universum sorgt, und will dass Tim, Thomas und Lukas ein für Zuseher interessant bleibendes Leben führen. In Folge #6 TRON Turbo befand er die Serie als zu unoriginell und anspruchslos, und verbannte deswegen die drei in den Fernseh-Limbo, wo alle schlechten Serien enden, versteckt von potentiellen Zusehern. In Folge #8 Das Ende traf Tim nach seinem Tod ein zweites Mal auf den Fernsehgott, wo er die fatalen Ereignisse der Folge ungeschehen machte. _____________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|356px|Seidl und Haneke in ihrem Turm der Finsternis ▪ Michael Haneke und Ulrich Seidl - (gespielt von Georg Rauber und Lukas Neukirchner) Michael Haneke ist ein österreichischer Filmemacher/Regisseur und Oscarpreisträger, der in Folge #13 Paradies HANEKE gemeinsam mit Ulrich Seidl (ebenso ein österreichischer Filmemacher/Regisseur - nur nicht Oscarpreisträger.) ins Detektivbüro von Thomas, Tim und Lukas kommt, und gegen den Willen der drei beschließt einen Filmen über sie zu drehen. Dabei entpuppt sich Haneke als dunkler Overlord der Finsternis, der vor nichts zurückschreckt, damit der Film so wird wie er ihn sich vorstellt - schwarzweiß, düster und depremierend. Am Ende jedoch wird er schließlich von der Kraft des Optimismus (seiner einzigen Schwachstelle) besiegt. Ulrich Seidl ist ziemlich doof und nur darauf fixiert, irgendwas widerliches mit Fetischen zu machen, das wie eine Doku ausschaut obwohl's keine ist, und das so oft wie möglich symmetrisch und zentriert ist. _____________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|left|174px '▪ Falco '- (gespielt von Paul F. Gruber) Falco kam erstmals in Folge #12 Zurück in die 80er vor, und war 1986 zu Gast in Thomas und Lukas Kindersendung Forschungsclub Royale , wo er sein neues Album "Out of the Dump" vorstellte. Er brachte Thomas auf die Idee, frischen Wind in die Sendung zu bringen, woraufhin Thomas Tim als neuen Assistenten in der Sendung einstellte. Sonstiges * Ein von Fuzzy Games entwickeltes Videospiel zu Tim Turbo ist derzeit in Produktion. Dabei handelt es sich um ein RPG, in dem der Spieler Thomas, Lukas und Tim dabei helfen muss, aus einer von der GIS kontrollierten Fantasy-Welt zu entkommen. Zum Spiel haben Moritz, Georg und Patrik (Thomas, Fritzl und Lukas in der Serie) ein Let's Play gemacht, das dank des dazu erfundenen Trinkspiels in eine selbstzerstörerische Alkoholorgie ausartete. * Neben den eigentlichen Folgen von Tim Turbo werden gelegentlich auch andere Videos wie deleted scenes, Remixes, Sketche, Musikvideos und Ähnliches hochgeladen. * Thomas Brezina (der Macher von Tom Turbo) äußerte sich auf die Frage, ob er Tim Turbo denn kenne und was er davon hält, wie folgt: "Ich habe die Parodie schon gesehen. LG", was höchstwahrscheinlich die höflichste Art ist, zu sagen dass man von etwas nicht allzu begeistert ist. * Andreas Gabalier kommt als Running Gag immer wieder kurz auf die eine oder andere Weise in den Videos vor, wobei dabei für gewöhnlich auch seine Musik und sein Akkordeon beleidigt werden. * Seit Folge 6 stecken die drei Hauptcharaktere im österreichischen Fernsehsender ATV fest. Bisher wurde diese Situation noch nicht aufgelöst, und nur selten in der Serie angesprochen (und wenn, dann nur nebenbei). * Das Intro zum Forschungsclub Royale aus Folge #12 "Zurück in die 80er" wurde von William Cohn gesprochen - bekannt vom Neo Magazin Royale . * Tim's Nase ist ein Stück Plutonium vom Kernkraftwerk in Tschernobyl, das Thomas 1986 gestohlen hat, "zufällig" kurz bevor die Katastrophe passierte. Folgen # Folge #1 #GIS Fiction #A very Tim Turbo Christmas #Lost in Translation #Karikaturenkrieg #TRON Turbo ##6.1 Star Trek Parodie ##6.2 Sitcom Parodie ##6.3 ATV Parodie #Boykottiert den Eurovision Song Contest! #Das Ende #HC Kukluckl, der Kobold mit dem blauen Herz #Transdimensionaler Fanservice #Die Gruselwusel Horrorfolge #Zurück in die 80er #Paradies HANEKE Kategorie:Format Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Gründung 2015 Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber